criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Maddie O'Malley
|age = 24 |nationality = Irish-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Eileen O'Malley (mother) Maggie O'Mally (cousin-niece) Rose O'Malley (cousin) Unnamed aunt/uncle |partners = Charles Dupont (boyfriend) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) }} Madeline "Maddie" O'Malley is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 24 years of age, Maddie has cranberry red hair and green eyes. She wears a clover green suit over a burgundy vest and a collared shirt with golden collar tips and a black necktie. She also wears a black top hat with gold goggles on the rim, and a pair of earrings. Maddie is known to be witty, bold, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She likes fast cars and trains, as well as proving people wrong. However, she has a weakness for absinthe. She is single during the course of the game. It is known that her parents both came from Ireland but she was born in Concordia. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Maddie In The Darkest Hour, Armand Dupont asked the player to find his great-grandfather Charles Dupont's notebook, where Charles had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charles, accompanied by Maddie, welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Overkill After the arrest of Madam Xiang, her mother Eileen arranged a marriage between her and some Dr. Arnold Wharton. Since Wharton was too old for her to stand, Maddie asked Charlie to be his fake betrothed and fool Eileen out of her plans, eventually succeeding. After that, Charlie let her keep his grandmother's wedding ring, hence becoming closer with Maddie. Little Murder on the Prairie After Maddie helped Charlie find his milking machine, they gave it to Adaline Galls. As they were leaving the Galls' farm, Maddie expressed her admiration towards Charlie, while Charlie complimented her back. The two then agreed to go on a romantic date. Death Comes to Lunch Gameplay The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Maddie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *Maddie is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *In Welcome to Concordia!, Maddie mentions she has a car which she named "MadMobile", a parody of the Batmobile. Case appearances Gallery Reveal MaddieO'MalleyDesc.png Screenshots Maddie_-_Case_172-1.png|Happy 1 Madeline-Case182-1.png|Happy 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-18.png|Happy 3 Madeline-Case177-10.png|Happy 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-16.png|Happy 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-26.png|Happy 6 Madeline-Case182-7.png|Waving Madeline-Case171-1.png|Excited 1 Madeline-Case179-2.png|Excited 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-12.png|Winking Madeline-Case171-2.png|Grinning 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-19.png|Grinning 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-27.png|Grinning 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-41.png|Grinning 4 Madeline-Case182-3.png|Grinning 5 Madeline-Case177-11.png|Fantasizing 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-17.png|Fantasizing 2 Madeline-Case179-6.png|Fantasizing 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-32.png|Compassionate Maddie_-_Case_172-23.png|Glancing 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-26.png|Glancing 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-20.png|Glancing 3 Madeline-Case177-5.png|Serious Maddie_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-17.png|Thinking 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-40.png|Thinking 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-45.png|Thinking 4 MaddieThinking.png|Thinking 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-4.png|Thinking 6 Maddie_-_Case_192-2.png|Thinking 7 Maddie_-_Case_193-4.png|Thinking 8 Madeline-Case171-3.png|Confident Maddie_-_Case_172-25.png|Determined 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-21.png|Determined 2 Madeline-Case179-1.png|Indicating 1 Madeline-Case183-1.png|Indicating 2 Madeline-Case183-2.png|Inviting Maddie_-_Case_172-4.png|Shocked 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-5.png|Shocked 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-14.png|Shocked 3 Maddie_-_Case_190-2.png|Shocked 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-33.png|Sweating 1 Madeline-Case174-5.png|Sweating 2 MaddieTired.png|Sweating 3 Maddie_-_Case_192-1.png|Sweating 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-29.png|Stressed Maddie_-_Case_172-43.png|Sad 1 Madeline-Case173-3.png|Sad 2 Madeline-Case174-3.png|Sad 3 Maddie_-_Case_188-7.png|Crying 1 Maddie_-_Case_188-8.png|Crying 2 Maddie_-_Case_188-10.png|Crying 3 Madeline-Case173-2.png|Nervous 1 Maddie_-_Case_193-5.png|Nervous 2 MO'MalleyC31-1.png|Nervous 3 Madeline-Case172-5.png|Worried Madeline-Case178-32.png|Relieved 1 Madeline-Case182-6.png|Relieved 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-7.png|Suggestive Maddie_-_Case_172-9.png|Disgusted 1 Maddie_-_Case_177-1.png|Disgusted 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-7.png|Disgusted 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-8.png|Disgusted 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-19.png|Disgusted 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-5.png|Disgusted 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-36.png|Angry 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-37.png|Angry 2 Madeline-Case173-4.png|Angry 3 Maddie_-_Case_177-2.png|Angry 4 Madeline-Case179-5.png|Angry 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-22.png|Angry 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-24.png|Angry 7 Madeline-Case182-5.png|Infuriated MO'MalleyPleadingMOTP.png|Begging Maddie_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-28.png|Unsure 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-34.png|Unsure 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-44.png|Unsure 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-14.png|Unsure 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-25.png|Unsure 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-27.png|Unsure 7 Maddie_-_Case_172-38.png|Embarrassed 1 MO'MalleyC29-1.png|Embarassed 2 Madeline-Case174-4.png|Embarrassed 3 Madeline-Case172-6.png|Scared Madeline-Case179-4.png|Freaking out. Madeline-Case174-1.png|Hopeless 1 Madeline-Case182-2.png|Hopeless 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-28.png|Hopeless 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-11.png|Shh! Madeline-Case182-4.png|Whooping Maddie_-_Case_172-20.png|Blushing 1 Maddie - Case 172-30.png|Blushing 2 Madeline-Case174-8.png|Blushing 3 Madeline-Case174-9.png|Blushing 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-18.png|Blushing 5 Madeline-Case181-1.png|Blushing 6 Maddie_-_Case_188-4.png|Blushing 7 Maddie_-_Case_188-11.png|Blushing 8 MO'MalleyBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 9 Maddie_-_Case_172-16.png|Stumped Maddie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confused 1 Maddie - Case 172-31.png|Confused 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-13.png|Confused 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-15.png|Clueless 1 Madeline-Case174-6.png|Clueless 2 M'OMalleyC7-2.png|Clueless 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-15.png|Clueless 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-39.png|Clueless 5 Madeline-Case177-4.png|Clueless 6 M'OMalleyC7-3.png|Clueless 7 Maddie_-_Case_178-23.png|Clueless 8 Maddie_-_Case_172-3.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Maddie_-_Case_172-24.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-9.png|Exhausted Maddie_-_Case_178-4.png|Singing Maddie_-_Case_193-3.png|Howling Maddie_-_Case_178-5.png|Drunk 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-6.png|Drunk 2 Madeline-Case183-6.png|Drunk 3 MO'MalleyDaytime1.png|Wearing a fancy dress. MO'MalleyDaytime2.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDaytime3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-13.png|Showing her badge. Madeline-Case174-7.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-21.png|Holding a Concordian Gazette newspaper. Maddie_-_Case_188-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-6.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-1.png|Holding a lottery ticket. Madeline-Case175-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-12.png|Holding a picture of Arnold Nottingham. Madeline-Case175-3.png|Holding a Christmas cracker. Madeline-Case175-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-1.png|Holding a mechanical trap. Maddie_-_Case_188-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-3.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case177-6.png|Holding a flask. Madeline-Case177-7.png|Holding a flask, sneezing. Madeline-Case181-6.png|Holding Elisa Melody's notebook and Mr Alastor's letters. Madeline-Case181-7.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-3.png|Holding a glass of absinthe. Madeline-Case183-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-7.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyC29C1.png|Wiping Whiskey Punch off her face. Maddie_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a note. Maddie_-_Case_186-1.png|Holding binoculars. Maddie_-_Case_186-3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_186-2.png|Looking through binoculars. Madeline-Case177-8.png|Drawing her gun. MO'MalleyGun2.png|Holstering her gun. Maddie_-_Case_178-1.png|Donning a dress. Maddie_-_Case_178-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-3.png|Ditto. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP.png|On the phone. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP2.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDrinkMOTP1.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Maddie_-_Case_190-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_190-4.png|Spitting champagne. M&C1.png|Maddie and Charlie. M&C2.png|Ditto. M&C3.png|Ditto. M&C4.png|Ditto. M&C5.png|Ditto. Charles%26Maddie.png|Ditto. M&C6.png|Maddie kissing Charles on the cheek. NalleyDupontKissMOTP.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline1.png|Maddie with Walter Abernathy. WalterMadeline2.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline3.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Maddie with Isaac and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. EO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Eileen O'Malley, Maddie's mother. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose and Maggie O'Mally, Maddie's cousin and niece respectively. Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont, Maddie's boyfriend. Madeline-Hint.png|The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Maddie and Isaac will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. MaddieEnergy.png|Maddie in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. Madeline-Recruit.png|Asking for new recruits. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Maddie fills a report for the player. Maddie_-_Get_More_Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Madeline-Surprise-UnlimitedEnergy-1.png|Maddie in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Maddie in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Maddie appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners